Hable ahora o calle para siempre
by Ciielo Riin
Summary: Solo quedan minutos para la gran verdad… aunque no espero nada, solo necesitaba liberar aquel tormento que no me dejaba respirar. -Qué pasará ahora… -Ahora… nada. Estoy feliz con que lo sepas.


**Hola! como les va?**

**aqui les traigo un one-shot narrado por Sasuke-chan ^^ porfa diganme qué les parece, si? **

_-recuedos-_

**Nota: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

* * *

**Hable ahora o calle para siempre**

Nunca olvidaré aquella conversación… o monólogo que le di, minutos antes de un gran paso en su vida, un gran cambio que marcaría toda su vida… su casamiento. Aquel suceso que espera cada mujer en este mundo, con su vestido blanco y elegante, flores de su preferencia a cada esquina que voltease… acompañado por la melodía esplendorosa de alguna orquesta o simple radio. No faltaba la gran dama de honor, la amiga que le ayudase a la novia a escoger y decidir cada detalle de la fiesta… las flores, la iglesia, el cura, las invitaciones… a quiénes invitar… en fin todas esas cosas. No creía, o más bien no quería creer lo que iba a pasar… en el momento que Naruto anunció su casamiento sentí todo el peso del mundo caer sobre mí, esa opresión en mi pecho amenazaba en dejarme sin aire en cualquier momento.

_-¡Enhorabuena, eh Naruto!- decía Kiba aproximándose a su rubio amigo a darle un abrazo de felicitaciones.- Ya luego me contaras cómo reaccionó Hina… me tengo ir…- Luego de las respectivas despedidas Naruto, el futuro esposo de Hinata Hyuga, se quedó con sus dos mejores amigos… Shikamaru y Sasuke._

_-Qué problemático… ahora que Temari se entere se me armará todo un caos.- dijo con pesar el Nara, divirtiendo a Naruto y volviendo a la realidad a Sasuke._

_-Hey todo lo ves problemático, ¡casarse es lo más!- casi brinca de la emoción.- ¡Oye teme, dime que serás el padrino de bodas!_

_-¿Yo?- luego de un silencio dónde solo miraba a Naruto, reacciono lo que le pedía.- C-Claro… sí claro… seria… un gusto.- dándole su mejor sonrisa logró convencer a Naruto pero… no tanto a Shikamaru._

Un saco negro al igual que mis pantalones y zapatos, perfecto para un funeral. Qué patético. Solo quedan minutos para la gran verdad… aunque no espero nada, solo necesitaba liberar aquel tormento que no me dejaba respirar… necesitaba declarar aquellos sentimientos encontrados que no me dejaban ni un segundo en paz.

-Vaya qué formal, Uchiha.- escuché una voz familiar a mis espaldas. Esa voz que se convirtió, posiblemente, en un gran amigo… un amigo que jamás había visto.

-Nara... es una boda, es normal que vista así más aun…

-Siendo el padrino, ¿no?- me interrumpió a la vez que entraba a la habitación que nos había proporcionado para poder relajarnos lo debidamente antes de la gran ceremonia.- ¿Dónde está el novio? Debería estar aquí

-Hmm… sí debería pero no tengo idea.- me limité a responder para volver a mi tarea de hacerme un moño.- Tu… ¿No deberías estar con tu novia? O es que se enojo...

-En estos momentos procuro alejarme lo más posible de Temari. Lo único que hace es comentar indirectas sobre el por qué no le propongo matrimonio, qué problemático.- veo cómo se deja caer en un sillón, realmente es todo un caso… todo lo ve como un problema, es gracioso.- Hablaste con ella, ¿verdad?- Y a veces… no tanto como desearía.

_Sasuke entraba al ascensor para llegar a su departamento luego de arduo trabajo en la oficina, ser un abogado le cansaba mucho. Suspiró al ver que ya había llegado, solo unos cuantos pasos más y podría cenar lo que había ido a comprar y dormir hasta que se hartara._

_-¡Sasuke! Necesito tu ayuda…- antes de que pudiese entrar por completo a su departamento Hinata se acercaba corriendo a un azabache que solo la veía con una sonrisa.- ¿Q-Qué sucede?_

_-Traes toda la cara con harina, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Explotó tu cocina?- la ojiperla se sonrojo mientras se sacudía el resto de harina que tenía.- ¿Qué sucede, en qué puedo ayudarte?- dejando las bolsas que traía en una mesa cercana a la puerta, dio toda su atención a su amiga y vecina._

_-Etto… me preguntaba si…_

_-¿Sí, qué?- preguntó luego de que se callase por unos minutos, la notaba nerviosa._

_-Etto…- la ojiperla se escondía entre sus hombros, le daba vergüenza pedirle aquello… no quería que pensase mal de ella o algo por el estilo.- P-Podrías ayudarme a, ¿cocinar?_

_-¿Cocinar?- incrédulo ante el pedido vio cómo Hinata asentía. Sasuke se volteó a ver las bolsas de comida rápida, la cocina no era una de sus cualidades y decir que se le podía quemar hasta el agua… pues… hasta lo dudaba. No pudo evitar soltar una risa, aquella chica a su frente podía hacer que él hiciese cualquier cosa… hasta cocinar por más que significase matar a media ciudad.- Bien… solo… me cambiaré y…_

_-¿Puede ser aquí? Es que…- interrumpió y poniéndose a jugar con sus dedos le hacía notar que traía consigo lo necesario para cocinar algún postre._

_-Tu cocina seguro será un desastre.- Hinata asintió.- Bien, entra…-_

_Luego de casi dos horas de "sufrimiento", más para la cocina, lograban posar en la mesa del comedor un Pie de manzana…_

_-¿Cómo es posible que costara tanto eso?- cuestionó Sasuke algo divertido._

_-L-Lo siento…- reía débilmente, su cocina había quedado un desastre por los diversos fallidos al cocinar… y la de Sasuke… no le fue mejor. Por lo menos debía rescatar el hecho que no habían parado de reírse.- Haber... abre la boca…- tras cortar un pedacito del Pie de manzana, se lo ofrecía a Sasuke… que sin dudar se acercó para probar. Si había sacrificado de tal manera a su cocina, que valiese la pena._

_Sonrió.- Delicioso._

-Hey amigo… vamos, es hora.- demonios otra vez me había perdido en mis recuerdos. Esa vez… en que la ayude a cocinar, había recordado el por qué me había enamorado de ella. Parecía tan frágil con sus sonrojos, tartamudeos… con su sola mirada pero dentro de ella permanecía una luchadora innata la que defendería a cualquiera de sus amados… aunque incapaz de hacerlo por ella misma. Sí, siempre veía por los demás a tal punto de olvidarse de ella misma… creo que eso fue una de las cosas en lo que Naruto se fijo en ella, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? De por si es tonto mejor no aumentarle más.

-Sí… vamos.- dando un suspiro traté de parecer lo más feliz por mi amigo, por que debía estarlo, no importaba si él se casaba con la mujer que amaba… no, no importaba… decidí demasiado tarde el declararme y revelar mis sentimientos a él sería lo más cruel que pudiese hacer, no podía… no debía arruinar algo tan importante como esto a mi amigo.

Salimos de la habitación encontrándonos a medio camino a Naruto, luego de otros abrazos y felicitaciones nos dirigimos a la entrada a la iglesia… ya todo acabaría, todo finalizaría.

-Hey teme, ¿qué sucede? Estás muy pensativo y pareciese que estuvieras en un funeral, ¡anímate, me casaré! Tanto que te burlabas que quedaría solo…- sonreí de lado, agradecía al cielo que mi amigo fuese un tanto distraído.

-No pasa nada… es solo que… cuando nos veamos tendré que soportar al engreído de Neji. Ése no se le despega ni un segundo de Hinata.- bromeé ya que era cierto, ése primo de ella la protegía… demasiado.

-¡Es cierto!- se rió.- Pero… creí que ya debías estar acostumbrado…- le miré extrañado.- Tú y Hinata… son muy buenos amigos… se la pasa más tiempo que con su hermana…- sentí como un hueco en el pecho.- ¿Sabes? Hubo ocasiones que… pensé que ustedes se gustaban…

-Pero qué dices, Naruto. ¿Cómo hablas así antes de casarte?- irrumpió Shikamaru… como lo dije, él es un buen amigo que no había visto.

-¿Por qué? no es nada malo… el teme se pasaba mucho tiempo con Hina… si los veías en alguna cafetería de veras que parecían una pareja.- demonios, ¿por qué está diciendo todo eso ahora? Seguro su abuela Tsunade le dio un par de copas.- A decir verdad… viendo todo eso me animó a confesarme a Hinata y proponerle ser mi novia.

-Creo que bebiste más de la cuenta dobe…- le sujete del brazo para comenzar nuestra entrada a la iglesia.- Vamos que ya es hora.

_-G-Gracias… por la ayuda…- dijo por lo bajo Hinata saliendo del departamento de Sasuke._

_-No, no es nada…_

_-De seguro a Naruto le gustará…- la expresión cálida en el rostro del azabache se congeló, lo había olvidado… habían pasado solo días en que Naruto anunció su boda y proponerlo a él como padrino.- ¿Serás el padrino, cierto?_

_-Si…- luego de unos segundos respondió.- Hinata… hay algo que quiero decirte…_

_-¡Hinata! ¿Qué haces? ¿Trayéndole comida al teme?- interrumpió Naruto dándole un gran abrazo y beso a su prometida._

_-¡N-No! s-solo…_

_-Estás de bromista, eh dobe. Ese Pie de manzana es para ti…- sin decir más el azabache cerró la puerta.- Bueno… tomaré esto como… un "no es buena idea declararme…"_

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó Shikamaru mientras que Naruto se encontraba hablando con su cuñada.

-Sí… estoy bien, todo estará bien…- respondí sin siquiera creérmelo yo mismo.

-Sasuke, ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste a Hinata? No sería algo como para cance…-

-No soy tonto Nara… no demasiado, por lo menos.- le interrumpí ya que el solo hecho de ir a declararle todo lo que sentía a mi mejor amiga en el día de su boda no era algo que un genio haría. Suspiré.- Le dejé en claro que solo necesitaba que escuchase eso…

-Sabes que Hinata es impredecible y que opta por la felicidad de los demás que por el de ella…

-Lo sé… pero créeme que esta será la excepción.- dije con seguridad, lo sabía… en el momento que le dije todo… vi en su mirada apesadumbrada un solo sentimiento de amor… un sentimiento que pertenecía plenamente a Naruto Uzumaki.- Todo está en orden… por quién te debes preocupar es por mí, no sé si podré comportarme…

**POV HINATA**

-Hinata te ves hermosa… no puedo creer enserio que ese idiota te haya ganado…- hablaba Ino mientras me daba vueltas y vueltas para ver si todo estaba es su lugar.

-¡Ino cómo dices esas cosas! Naruto es una gran persona…

-Sí, si lo sé frentona… sólo decía, acuérdate que es mi hermano y eso es suficiente para mí para que sea un idiota.- dijo despreocupadamente, normalmente eso me causaría gracia pero es que… no dejo de pensar en Sasuke… en lo que me dijo… ¿Cómo es que espera hasta este día para decirme todo eso? Desearía poder salir corriendo e irme a algún lugar donde nadie me encontrase, sí, eso sería bueno.- ¿Estás bien? No estás sonriendo…

-¿E-Eh? S-Sí, estoy bien…- me di la vuelta para enfrentar a mis amigas, con una risa temblorosa traté de aliviar el ambiente, cosa que no logré.- Etto… ¿Y-Ya es hora?

-La novia puede llegar tarde…

-En realidad esa es la costumbre cerda. Hinata estás como ida… antes de que fuéramos por algo de tomar estabas que explotabas de la emoción…

-Ahora mírate… estás ausente…- Ino me agarró de mis brazos asiéndome voltear y verme al espejo.- Este es tu día Hinata… ¿Por qué dudas?

¿Por qué dudo? No… no es que dude, estoy… conmocionada…

**FLASH BACK**

Hinata no paraba de peinar su larga cabellera, quería que todo estuviese perfecto para él. Ya tenía puesto su gran vestido… que era de cola larga y resaltaba tanto su cintura de abispa como sus voluminosos pechos, estaba hermosa. De un momento a otro escuchó el tocar de la puerta, ¿sería que sus amigas olvidaron plata?

-Nunca cambian… ¿Se olvidaron dine…?- atónita no pudo más que callar y dejar pasar a quién le buscaba. Su mirada negra, como la noche, no se apartaban de ella, no sentía vergüenza sino que intriga y miedo a lo que pudiese significar aquello.- S-Sasuke… n-no me digas que, ¿Na-Naruto te mandó a es-espiar?

-No, no eh venido aquí por Naruto.- sintió como al pronunciar el nombre de su prometido había algo de recelo.- Yo… sé que no es momento… sé que no es el mejor lugar pero nece…

-Sa-Sasuke… deberías irte en cualquier momento deberían estar en el altar… recuerda que eres el padrino…- la ojiperla tratando de evitar lo que para ella ya era obvio, volvía frente al espejo para volver a retocar su peinado. Yo…

-Hinata.- sujetándola del brazo la obligó a voltear. Rodeando sus brazos por su cintura, no hiso más que ocultarse en su hombro y cabellos negros azulinos… para disculparse.- Serás feliz con él… lo sé… te lo puedo asegurar porque si no lo eres tienes por seguro que el dobe tendrá algunas lecciones que le harán saber que eres magnífica y solo mereces lo mejor.-la abrazaba fuertemente, sintiendo cómo sollozaba temerosa posó sus brazos en la espalda del azabache.- Yo… no sé en qué momento te comencé a querer de esta manera pero te puedo decir que desde que Naruto te pidió ser su novia… sentía que me quitaban algo, algo que jamás me perteneció aun no sé cómo es que siempre me pude controlar para no golpear a ese dobe. Sin embargo… cuando dijo que se iban a casar… ya no confiaba en mi voluntad y… me alejé… Hinata, perdóname pero… te amo- Sasuke se apartaba lentamente de ella que no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza, ¿qué esperaba con eso? ¿Le pedía que no se casara?

-¿Y entonces?- se atrevió a preguntar, su corazón era un lio… y sentía miedo… la adrenalina así como la angustia recorrer su cuerpo. Esperaba no romper en llanto en plena ceremonia, él estaría allí… a metros de ella y Naruto… eso le parecía cruel.

-Entonces, ¿qué?- ya se había apartado completamente de la ojiperla y solo estaban mirando al suelo, frente a frente, en un silencio interminable.

-Qué pasará ahora…- volviéndose a ver al espejo, inútilmente trataba que su maquillaje no saliera perjudicado ante el inminente llanto.

-Ahora… nada- suspiró.- Estoy feliz con que lo sepas.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-No dudo… ¿Cómo dudar ahora?- deshice el agarre de Ino y fui en búsqueda del ramo de flores, cortesía de la florería Uzumaki y del impecable gusto de Minato mi suegro, al igual que todos los arreglos de la iglesia y el salón donde se festejaría hasta el amanecer.

-Pero Hinata… no parece que...

-Bien niñas… es hora.- interrumpió Kushina, mi suegra, mientras entraba a la habitación.- ¡Dios, niña estás hermosa! Mi hijo tiene suerte de haber encontrado a una mujer como tú… estoy tan feliz…- decía eufóricamente y abrazándome no hacía más que sacarme débiles sonrisas, que notaron de sobra mis amigas.

-G-Gracias…- cuando al fin permitió que respirar fue lo único que pude pronunciar antes de salir casi siendo arrastrada por Kushina.

**FIN POV HINATA**

-Ya es hora, ya es hora, ya es hora…- no paraba de repetir aquello, ese dobe parecía un niño en una dulcería por lo motivado que estaba.

-Qué flojera me da con solo verte, amigo.- soltó el Nara divirtiendo al cura que veía atónito la alegría del novio.

-Hijo, él está emocionado por la nueva vida que comenzara… un día tú también estarás así.- apenas terminaba de hablar el cura se escuchó de algún lugar de los invitados un fuerte y claro "No lo creo" haciendo que más de la mitad se riera y la otra… seguir la corriente. Por un momento, al ver la expresión de Shikamaru se me había olvidado todo lo que me hostigaba pero ya comenzaba esa fastidiosa melodía que marcaba que la novia entraría.

-Bien… ya comenzó.- musité parándome como era debido.- ¡Hey dobe! Serénate…- mande recibiendo una afirmación que dejaría sordo a quién estuviese a su lado, a mí.

**POV HINATA**

Estoy entrando a la iglesia… directo al altar junto a mi padre que miraba orgulloso a las personas que nos rodeaba y que tanto a Naruto como a mí, significaban mucho y era una alegría tenerlos allí. Debería estar alegre, sonreír o hasta reír por tal suceso… ahora lo único que puedo hacer es ofrecer una mueca que con suerte se haría pasar por una sonrisa y milagro si transmitía felicidad.

-Te ves hermosa…- dijo sin creerlo mi querido futuro esposo, débilmente sonreí ya podía sentir mis lágrimas en los ojos a mi suerte todos los que me conocen sabían que lloraba cuando estaba muy feliz. Suspiré, casi por soslayo miré en dirección a Sasuke que con sus mejores fuerzas trataba de sonreírme.

"_-Este es tu día Hinata… ¿Por qué dudas?"_

¿Por qué dudo?

-Estamos aquí por la alegría de estos dos jóvenes que han decido unir sus vidas por el resto de su vida… el señor Naruto Uzumaki y la señorita Hinata Hyuga…- comenzó a hablar el cura, sentía como que en cualquier momento mi cuerpo se desplomaría o empezaría a llorar. ¿Por qué dudo? ¿Por qué ahora?- ¿Hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión? Si hay algo es hora de hablar… o callé para siempre.

Me tensé y con miedo giré a un costado para ver la expresión de Sasuke...

**FIN POV HINATA**

* * *

**Bien etto... sinceramente traté de despegarme un poco de la "comedia" que hago xD jeje **

**y bueh... no sé que tal me quedo :$**

**que es lo que debería mejorar? :D porfa ayuda si? x3 digan que si xD**

**estem.. tambien quisiera saber (si no es mucho pedir) que me dijeran que pareja les gustan más...**

**-Naruto x Sakura**

**o**

**-Sasuke x Sakura**

**Y eso sería todo... :) Gracias por leer, dejen reviews y hasta la próxima xD !**


End file.
